Forgiveness, Tsamsiyu
by T0rukMakt0
Summary: Tsu'tey's life is changed forever when a girl from a demolished clan is found. Not good at summaries Just give it a try.
1. Left with nothing

Wanume, a warrior of the Tsamsiyu clan , was crafting new arrows when she heard it. A distinct faint noise that everyone had heard before. The humans were coming, and for what, a few rocks? As if that was a legitimate reason to launch these never ending attacks. She quickly grabbed what she had and ran toward the Kelutral, wondering why they were coming here this time. Her people were annoyed and slightly confused as the scouts reported numerous gunships that the human skyperson told her and the clan about. What was her name? _Grace_, Wanume thought, _that must have been her name_. She had told them about everything, the weapons, the people, and how to deal with them.

The children ran around in panic as they were herded into groups, and headed into the forest to wait the attack out. The warriors of the clan were readying their weapons, checking their arrows and fixing the bows. The pa'li whinnied in fear of the noise, while the people continued to evacuate, just in case something was wrong, and then...there they were. They came low and fast, armed with huge rockets and mounted machine guns.

At first the ships just flew over, low enough to see the soldiers inside. They left for a few seconds flying over the trees into the distance, but then they turned around and came back. The lead one in the group fired first. The first rocket fired shook the ground and her people were thrown off their feet.

"Sempul what is going on? Why are they here?" she cried in alarm. Another rocket fired and her father disappeared from view as she was blasted to the ground.

She got on her feet, looking for her father, her people running around as they were continuously bombarded by the rockets. Bullets ricocheted off the rocks as the strange human walkers moved, and her people blasted to pieces. A disgusted look appeared on her face as she watched in denial about the things going on around her. There had been attacks like this before but she knew that this was it she knew that this attack was different, full of raw, purely evil intent than her clan had never encountered before. Her mother ran out in front of her.

"Wanume, you must get out of here! It is too dangerous!" her mother yelled as she pushed her towards the trees.

"But Sa'nok ,I must stay here with you, the sky people will kill you, you must come with me!" Wanume cried as her people disappeared in a red dust. A sky person popped out of the bushes letting out a stream of death stones. Wanume drew her arrow back and hit the sky person, but not fast enough, as her mother was caught in the man's fire and a stray bullet hit Wanume in the arm.

Even before Wanume knelt down she knew that her mother was with Eywa now. Inside of her a fire was raging in anger as she looked around. The children were cut down, their bodies flew to the ground, letting out screams and cries as they went. Right now, however, there was no time for thought, only action. She moved toward her mother again, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her mother's face was bloodied, but peaceful. She took her mothers bracelet and knife as something to remember her by, closed her mothers eyes, and ran.

Blood covered her body and Ewya knows what else. She felt sad, horrified, angry, and vengeful for her people, her friends she would leave behind, and never see agian. But nonetheless, she cared most of all for her family, and her parents had said to run.

Wanume darted off into the trees, terrified, as everything exploded around her. She watched as the sky people decimated her village and destroyed all the living inhabitants. She cried silently when a strange flame protruded from a soldiers weapon and burnt her home.

She considered her options; stay here and die or a nearby clan called the Omaticaya, who they often had clan meetings with, might take her in if she could make it out alive. Wanume ran to the pa'li pasture located away from the village and jumped on a nearby pa'li, the sky people unaware of her presence as she galloped away quickly. She rode through the night, hoping no prey would hunt her in her weakened state. A Palalukan was very territorial and she hoped she didn't pass in their territory. When the Omaticaya Kelutral came into view, she suddenly felt very tired as the adrenaline stopped surging through her body, a whole nights worth of adrenline. Her legs sore from riding in the saddle that long, her mind not alert as she looked for the pa'li pasture. She headed there and got off the pa'li, gripping her arm as it hurt badly. She walked into the village, everyday normal life going on, nobody really awake or noticing her. They just went about their daily business. She walked into the base of the tree wondering why nobody heard the rockets. And then, she realized how far she had traveled. A tall warrior, his status indicated by his clothing and necklace, walked towards her at an alarmingly quick pace yelling something...but she couldn't hear. He quickly grabbed her uninjured arm, and the surrounding noise suddenly increased as more people began to notice her appearance.

Everything started to go black and fade away as the warrior appeared in her view, and...

-To be continued


	2. The Question

Tsu'teys POV

I grabbed the girl as she fell to the ground, multiple injuries covering her body in no particular pattern. Her right arm was bleeding and a wound on her leg was festering very badly. I quickly picked her up in my arms; she was light and looked around my age. Her forehead was hot, as it was during a fever. I carried her to the healer's hut and lay her down. The healers went to work and quickly sent me out. I forgot what I was doing before she arrived, and then suddenly remembered. I was about to start a hunt.

"Tsu'tey, where have you been? We have been looking all over for you. Why is there blood on you, are you hurt?" Mo'at, the revered Tsahik of the Omaticaya, asked as she appeared out of the base of the tree, her ceremonial garb very clean and in place. The other warriors watched the two of us from the backs of their pa'li, their curious eyes trying to get a peek at the new girl from the doorway. Tapiris chirped and hollered in the tree as an unaccustomed silence overcame me, for I was not used to this type of attention. She looked me up and down as if something was wrong. It was then that I noticed that I was indeed covered in blood.

"A girl arrived from another village."

"How is her condition?" Moat said as she started to head over to the tan building, her voice inquisitive at what to expect.

"She was badly injured and unconscious; I took her to the healing hut. That's why I have blood on me." I said, hoping she understood. She looked at me and every time she did, I could swear she could see into my soul.

"Hmm, I wish you could stay to tell me more, but you need to get going, your father is waiting. I will assist them in her treatment," she said as she started toward the area in which the girl was being held. As I walked towards the pa'li pasture I wondered what I had gotten myself into. As I walked towards the creek to quickly wash off, I could see children shooting bow in the distance, as I passed by their eyes followed me in awe. The women stared as I walked by, noticing my every step. I knew what they were thinking. As I quickly hurried my pace Moat gave me a last look, her eyes reminding me of Sylwannin. I remembered Sylwannins pretty face. Every boy in the clan wanted her but for some reason she chose me. I wish I had told her how I felt but I never got the chance. We had exactly opposite personality's hers carefree, always exploring and learning. I miss all of it. I remembered love but after the sky people took her from me all I know now is distrust and hatred towards all Skypeople.

I finally arrived at the stream, the sticky blood all over my arms and upper chest, mixed with sweat. I tried washing it off of me, but it clung to me in every way, just like when I held Sylwannin dying in my arms. The blood flowed off my upper body onto my lower and eventually washed away in the stream. My mind automatically relapsed to that moment but shoved it back down not allowing myself to remember that awful moment. I finally washed up and joined the hunters as we began the hunt.

(Later on in the afternoon)

As the evening meal finished and everybody started heading off to bed, I couldn't sleep. My mind kept wandering back to that girl that had mysteriously arrived. She wasn't different than normal people, but she was mysterious.

In a sudden flash of spontaneity, I decided to go down and visit her. I slowly climbed out of my hammock, careful to avoid making any noise, and headed to the healers hut. Nobody was around. They probably gave her some medicine and went to bed. I hurried inside making sure nobody was watching. I found the girl off to the far right corner in the dim light illuminated by a single candle by the mat. She was different than Omaticaya women. Her stripes were a lighter blue yet they were outlined by her deep shade of blue skin tone. Her hair black like the normal Omaticaya yet in a different style. The hair hung loose around the shoulders but was braided into a protective layer around the queue. I wondered where she had came from. Her satchel hung at her side, it looked to be made of palulukan skin. A scar ran down the side of one leg. She was rather stocky, shorter and more compact than the people of my clan.

She started mumbling something incoherently. Then she started getting louder, more understandable, and I decided to get closer to her to hear what she was saying. I slowly walked across the floor. The ground illuminated by the candle light made it easier to navigate the medical tools and medicines.

"Sempu, Sa'nu, please come back,! No, you can't leave me!" she yelled. I felt her forehead, her fever was running high. I looked around for medications in vain, realizing there wasn't much I could do. I was trained in the arts of combat and first aid for battle, not fevers and common sickness. I finally found something I was familiar with, something we often used in the midst of a hunt. It was a thick green paste called utral, and it was used to lower body temperature during hunts so that body heat could not be sensed. It wasn't much, but it was all I felt I could safely do in this case. I wiped it all over her forehead, the goo making my thumb drop in temperature. I put a little on her cheeks also to cool them down. Her face looked like a warpaint was applied. If the situation weren't so serious, I might have laughed.

"Please, you can't leave me," she whimpered, and started crying uncontrollably. She continued to babble words as her face shifted in painful agony, and I gently shook her to wake her up. The girl suddenly jolted out of sleep, and tried clawing me, her eyes focusing and widening as she realized where she was. I grabbed her arms and held her down so I wouldn't be left with painful marks.

**Wanume's POV**

I woke up with a jolt, trying to climb my way out of a dream. I looked around and realized I had attacked somebody.

He looked at me, a slight surprise jolted into his eyes. He quickly turned around to leave not saying a word. I felt something on my face I went to touch it and he hissed and lowered my hands.

"Don't touch, it will help you," he whispered, and rose to leave. I realized it was night, so he was probably headed back to bed.

"Where are you going?." I asked, my voice more desperate than I had intended. I was all alone now, and needed somebody nearby. "My parents are dead; they were killed by the sky people in a raid. They burnt our home to the ground. I managed to escape, but everyone else ..." I started out whispering, but by the time I ended I was crying. So much had happened, I had lost so much, and all for the needs of the Sky People. They thought that we were savages that didn't understand, but in reality it was really them who didn't understand.

"I managed to escape before they got me too." I just wanted company so I tried to keep him close. He looked like he was about to say something when a healer walked in.

"Tsu'tey why are you bothering our patient? Leave, before I tell the Tsahik," she snapped, pushing him out the door rather roughly, looking at me after he left. She mumbled something under her breath about being woken up too early. Before I could say anything she told me to lie down, and I obeyed without thinking. My eyes drifted to the doorway curiously, and the healer followed my gaze with a snort of disbelief.

"He sees you as a puzzle. Don't get me wrong, he's not a bad person...just a curious one," the healer said, instantly anger gone away and instead replaced with a grandmotherly tone, before continuing. "What's your name?".

I looked at her and answered, "Wanume. I need your help to get better so I can be on my way and find a new clan."

The healer looked at me for a second and then said, "No, you are staying here. You need time to heal, and so until that process is completed to my satisfaction, you will stay here."

To be continued


	3. The Decision

I stared at the healer realizing I might have said "Yes" a little to quickly. She chuckled and left. Probably going to attend to other patients even though I hadn't saw any. I know in my old clan we had hardly any illnesses aside from wounds during hunting or maybe a fever here or there. Speaking of hunting, I thought of the man named Tsu'tey. Odd person. Not really odd but different. Like he had seen his fare share of problems. Speaking of problems I had a big one. I may get to stay with the Omaticaya but who will I go to. I decided to take of that tomorrow morning because for now I needed my energy.

(Tsu'teys POV)

I still couldn't get to sleep. I understood what the healer had said about telling my parents. I was curious not smitten. Any way's I still wondered her name and her clan she came from. We need to know so that we could warn the others. We had much to learn from this girl. She know knew my name at least. As I started to think of these things my mind started to slow down and slowly, ever slowly, sleep came to me and took me at last.

(early morning)

I woke in the early morning. Hardly any of the clan was about. I started down the spiral staircase, it's winding spiral entrancing. When I was at the bottom I met a peculiar sight. The girl was already up and the whole clan gathered about her. She was telling her story, I decided to sit down and listen in as she told about herself and who she was.

(Wanume's POV)

I looked around at the gathered clan and noticed what a crowd I had attracted. I started out with telling the clan Tsahik, Moat I think, my name and where I came from, but then she pricked me and asked for a story. As I started telling I noticed everybody came. Around halfway through Tsu'tey arrived, and sat down.

"I come from the Tsamsiyu clan. My name is Wanume, and I have lost much. My clan, my ikran, my home. I do not wish to burden you." I started. At this point though Moat interjected, having already heard this. She looked everyone over and then back at me.

"This one has a strong heart, she will need someone to take her in. Who will do it?"

A murmur started. "Actually, Tsahik, I was hoping someone could show me what do, and I could try to fit in." She thought over this and decided. It is settled, my daughter Neytiri will take and teach you our ways of life. Learn them quickly."

I quickly thanked her and went to talk with my new teacher.

-To be continued

**Remember read and review. I won't write more till I at least have 5 reviews, so please review if you want more. BTW any suggestion's for the story are appreciated. **


	4. The Captive

(Wanumes POV)

I walked over to Neytiri who was helping with the cooking. "I will teach you the way things go around here. I understand you already have gone through Ikinamaya and therefore do not need to learn much more, except, how to get into things. Since your injuries have not healed completely yet you will work with the healers. An easy job for now until you get healed and can be a hunteShe said this, and looked at in a way as if I should be taking notes. She then went on to tell me what they cook, when they do things, all this a blur in my mind though I tried to remember. Around midday, she left to go on patrol.

I decided to start early and take the initiative. I went over to the healers hut and found the old grandmother. She looked at me, nodded as if in understanding and put me to work. She had me find herbs and other items for her and so the day wore on in this fashion.

(Tsu'Teys POV)

It was my turn for patrols tonight. After hearing the girl's story, Tsumakan, thought it wise that we started patrolling the area, and keeping an eye on the sky people. It had been a while know and was almost time to go back. Neytiri had gone off this evening for some reason and had not come back. That woman was always different like that. I thought about me being promised to her. Did I really want to be stuck in that situation? It was possible for Ewya to reject a mating and that was dishonorable. As I was thinking my clan members and I heard a noise. It was a dream walker, a man by his voice. One of my friends threw a bola and caught him off balance as he appeared out of the brush and he fell to the ground in front of us, drawing his knife but dropping when he noticed our bow's aimed at him.

"I surrender" He said panting. Neytiri jumped down beside him. I was about to shoot him when Neytiri hissed at me.

"Tsu'tey, what are you doing? He is my captive!" I looked at her, hate in my mouth as I said with hatred.

"I will kill him, he is forbidden, prisoner or not, he and his kind caused much problems to us. Did you not know dreamwalkers just destroyed a whole village? I will kill him to teach his kind not to come back." His eyes widened, after hearing the word dreamwalker.

I drew my bow as Neytiri put herself between him and the arrow. She looked at me, and declared "There has been a sign, this is not for you to decide but the Tsahik.

I was mad, I told my hunters to bring him, and we left headed for the hometree. Moat would decide what to do with the dreamwalker.

It wasn't a long ride as we were already on our way back. As we rode into the hometree and dismounted, the dreamwalker fell of the Pali. We laughed at his stupidity, happy that he was pain.

-To be continued.

Answers to readers:

BigblueJake: I misspelled Kelutral, I am sorry if it sound's rushed, I running on an idea here. It's like idea/writers block, continuous cycle, if you understand. I forgot to mention the healer was standing outside and listening to them speak before interceding, in my mind not in the story. I think the quote fits for the story line there. Also by saying to teach them her ways meaning there day to day life activities and where to fit in, not Ikinamya.


	5. The Beginning

(Third Person POV)

Wanume stared at the dreamwalker. Hatred rising in her stomach, giving her a feeling unused to her. This man's people had killed her family, friends, and tribe. He deserved to die. In that moment she decided to kill him.

(Wanume's POV)

I stared at the dreamwalker. He stupidly tried attacking the Oleykatan. Tsu'tey was in the background, trying to be allowed to fight the warrior. I quickly looked for my bow realizing that I needed to make a new one. There was none around. There was only one other weapon I had available. My mother's knife. In the Tsamsiyu tribe we learned how to throw knives. The distance was to long. I quickly started to move up my hand feeling the blade of my mother's knife. The cold, smooth bone, cool on my fingertips. I was within range now. I quickly prepared my arm to throw the blade. Just as I was about to the Tsahik got in the way. I could hear her talking about him.

"What are you called?" Moat asked. English accent thick. Her eyes curious as she stared into him.

"Jake Sully." The tawtute dreamwalker responded. At this point I was ready to go mad with hatred just seeing him being given an audience.

"Why did you come to us?" Moat said, I wondered why they wouldn't let Tsu'Tey kill him. JakeSully mentioned he was a warrior. Every warrior has the right to fight another warrior.

"I came to learn." He said looking at her hope in his eyes. Hope for a quick death, that's what he should be hoping for.

"We have tried to teach other Sky People. It is hard to fill a cup which is already full." She said.

"My cup is empty, trust me. Just ask, Doctor Augustine. I'm no scientist." He said this with a knowing in his voice. For one second I faltered, and almost dropped my knife. At this point Tsu'tey had retreated, knowing there was no fight there.

"My daughter Neytiri would teach you. Learn well and quickly JakeSully." She said with finality. I heard Neytiri griping. If I was in her position I would kill him on the spot. The people of his caused much troubles.

At this point I was ready the Tsahik had left and Neytiri was out of the way. I could get him in the back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tsu'tey said. I turned around and stared at him.

"If it weren't for him and his kind, my parents, might still be alive." I flashed back for a moment, to the blast leaving my San'ok dead. Her body still here her spirit gone. My friend, Eko, not coming back, no more mornings by the campfire. For one instant I saw Tsu'tey's eyes harden with hatred. This man had some problems just like me I realized. Then the next they softened. He took me and lead me towards the top of the tree, the spiral staircase wound all the way up to the highest branches, taking me to my hammock.

"Do you want to my story. I have heard yours and feel you should know a little of mine." Tsu'tey said. It sounded like he needed to tell me his story. He had friends but he hardly talked to anybody. He had some serious baggage. I needed to help him. He had already done a lot for me so I decided to help him.

"Yes I would" I decided. I needed a story. I had been so lonely, I had no friends here. He let out a sigh, he let off a vibe of success, and continued with.

"Then lie down" He said this as he got into his own hammock which was above mine.

"My childhood is very interesting but I was in the same predicament as you….."

-To be Continued.

Hey loyal readers,

Remember Read and Review, I need more reviews, feedback, is it good, to cheesy.

I know the female character sounds whiney, but that's why Tsu'tey is there.

Anyways RxR, and enjoy.


	6. Tsu'teys Tale

**After I write this chapter I expect at least to have 15 reviews before I can write more. I need feed back on this story, am I doing good? Is it bad? What should change? Anything that can help or give me encouragement to write more. Please REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW.**

(Tsu'tey's POV)

"My childhood isn't very interesting but I was in the same predicament as you. It all started on trip to another clan. The clan's name slips my mind, but it was for delegations. We feared the sky people would attack and needed as many allies as possible. It was a beautiful day that day but it turned worse. Very much worse. The sky people had sent scouts to find out about the gathering. Anyways I am getting ahead of myself." I said all this trying to keep my emotion calm. That day was horrible, the feelings I got from it always made me mad, or want to puke. Since Wanume was below, I couldn't puke so I was forced to be mad.

"Are you going to continue?" She asked. I looked down, her eyes closed as if imagining what the story was. I felt sorry because it was about to get a whole lot worse.

"The day before we had finished delegations with the people. We stayed the night even. That night we rejoiced, danced, listened to music, over our accomplishments. Ma Sempul gave me his knife, as a gift, he had others but this was his favorite. I was nearing my 14th moon, and he wanted to give me something special."

(Wanume's POV)  
I looked up at him, he was holding the knife in his hand. I gave him time to go on, seeing as this wasn't fun for him. He was upset, clearly, I closed my eyes as he continued.

"Anyways the next morning we got up, ate a breakfast with the people and started to pack up. Once we were finished, and the sun was about midway we set out. It was a day's journey, and we had already made halfway when it started. They came out of nowhere. About 10 of the them. My Sempu and Sanok hid me behind a tree root, sensing it would go south. My parents drew their bows , a sky person fired, and so did we. I couldn't help standing there so I joined. I jumped on a man and slit his throat his cowardly weapon aimed at my Sanok. His friend turned to fire at me and ma sempu jumped in the way." At his point his throat seemed to constrict. I could sense the inner turmoil. I could also see where this was going. He felt guilty for his parents death.

"He was shot many times. He fell, and my Sanok attacked the man, while pushing me out of the way. I hit a root as the man fired and my Sanok fell. This all happened within thirty seconds. One moment they were there. The next moment they were gone. I didn't cry, I was too numb. Only one other hunter survived, we managed to kill them all. I kept my mothers necklace as a memory of her. We gave them all a warriors burial."

"I'm sorry.." But he cut me off.

"I don't want your sympathy. It was my fault. I should have stayed behind, like they said. After the burial it was over. No one took me in, my friends quit talking to me because I had retreated inside myself. I was guiltstricken for days, weeks, months. Moat took me in after seeing this. She helped me become a hunter. Assigned me a trainer, and that's where I am know."

He looked down at me, grief in his eyes. I knew he felt like it was his fault, but it wasn't. I was about to say something again, but he sensed it. "That is enough about me for tonight, maybe tomorrow night you will tell me part of your story?"  
"What would you want to hear, my life was pretty normal, until the sky people."

He pondered this for a moment. "I want to hear your happiest memory. There has been much loss lately, we need to remember the good times. Tomorrow night you will tell me your happiest memory." As he said this he drew his cocoon closed. I stared off into the darkness for what felt like hours.

I woke up in a dream…..

-To be continued.

**Remember I need reviews, so that I can understand what you think. Please review. I know this is not the best story ever but I need some feedback. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story. Does anybody have any ideas on what should happen next. I have that cycle again of idea/ writers block. **


	7. The Dream

(Wanume's POV)

I woke up in a dream. I was in a lush green forest. The bioluminescence of my planet glowing with every step. I realized it looked like my old home tree, then I realized it was my old hometree. Everybody was missing.

"Sanok, Sempul" I called for my parents, I started to travel up my home tree. The staircase a zigzagging log set across each level unlike the Omaticaya's winding staircase. The light brown tint glowed in the dim light created by the fire light in the homemade lanterns.

I finally reached my level, about midway up the tree. My old bow decked out with trinkets, and other things. It was painted green, it had blades on the risers, and the arrows were black as night. I must have lost my bow on the way to the Omaticaya's hometree I realized. I missed it, after all , it was one of the Peoples main tool.

I walked over to it , and slung it over my back. The smooth wood mixed with nantang bone handle, felt right. I continued to the top of the tree. An ikran was there it's back turned so that it was not facing me. I put my queue to it but when I linked I felt nothing. I touched him on the wing, nothing. I walked to be in front of him.

"You left me." A gray spot where his face used to be. Instead of a normal eye's, there were holes to the outside of his brain. I screamed, jumping back and running down the staircase not so much enchanting anymore. All of the sudden Navi with disfigurements, bullet riddled bodies, there faces mangled and distorted. I think I screamed all the way down. When I got to the bottom a most horrific sight faced me.

"Why did you leave us, we needed you!" Ma Sanok questioned me at first and then yelled at me. I remembered her being shot. I felt tears in my eyes. My Sempul picked me up and threw against a wall. He picked up the skyperson I shots gun. The cold metal surface gleamed a sickening color in the palely lit bottom floor. I could see the gun fully loaded. I was froze with fear. I knew how sky people weapons worked. We had captured a few before and learned them inside and out. It held thirty two darts (**bullets) **and he kept ejecting each one till there was one left. I felt like yelling, or screaming , or running but I couldn't. He pointed the gun at my forehead.

"You left us, you didn't even bother to come back, know you will pay." He yelled menacingly, he changed into a sky person. I could see his finger on the trigger. Just as he was about to pull, I was lifted away and out into the realm of consciousness.

(Tsu'tey's POV)

I stared into the night realizing that a part of me had been let out. I felt better like I had a little weight lifted off my shoulders. I fell into a restless sleep and was awoke by murmurings below me. I automatically knew who woke me up, wasn't really her fault though, ever since my parents went to Ewya I always had slept lightly. I was assigned guard duty because of this most of the time. She started getting louder and thrashing about. I slowly slinked out of my cocoon.

"Sanok, please, Sempul don't" she murmured this softly, though I knew something was wrong immediately. Her bad dreams were back. The past few nights she didn't them.

"_Tsa'hey (crap or sh**)_ I must have triggered her memories." I said thinking aloud. I quickly pulled back her cocoon, if anybody saw me they would immediately assume the worst. I gently shook her at first. I felt guilty that I had done this. No response, this time I tried harder. She woke with a jolt. Tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Quiet down, somebody could get mad and wake up." I said looking down at her, somehow she managed up in my arms. "I'm sorry for triggering that memory, it's my fault."

She quieted down for a second and then looked up. "No, it's my fault I left them…" I knew that she was starting to feel like me. I hated that path and I would try to keep her from it.

"Look, remember how this evening you stopped me, well it's my turn, you can't control what happened. You can't control who gets attacked or who gets wounded. You can however control, yourself, look I know what you're going through. I been through it too, but you have to understand, those people in your dream, aren't real. Your parents, are with Eywa now, they died to help you live."

She looked at me with her eyes, they were a darker hue than the normal color, " I should have done like you and fought back." She said this with guilt, spoken with each word. I sat her down beside me , her face blushing realizing how close she had been, Unfortunately mine was too. It seemed my dots glowed so brightly it lit up her small nook. I fought that reaction but it only seemed to get worse.

I helped her back into her hammock.

"I will be above you, if you need somebody just come up there, I will try to cheer you or something."

(Wanume's POV)

I watched him go, realizing I was once again alone. I felt like asking him to come back but that would be rude. He was my friend nothing more. It was along way till morning, so I tried to go back to sleep.

(Neytiri's POV)

I watched, from a few hammocks away the new girl get restless. She started tossing and turning. I felt like helping her but then saw somebody else. It was my betrothed. Tsu'tey, I thought of this with a mixture of loathing and frustration. Not at him but the marriage and how we were locked into it. I saw how he interacted with her. How he gently picked her up, and was kind to her. He wasn't mean to me, but he wasn't as outgoing either. We weren't exactly the ideal couple. I decided forget this and go back to sleep.

**So how was it? Was it to cheesy, annoying, sorry C2ruis JakeXNeytiri. Anyways I need feedback, suggestions, and help. Any ideas appreciated, because at this point I don't know where to go. Please if you like the story review at the end. It helps me keep going. Anyways remember FEEDBACK, REVIEWS, and ideas you would like to see. Might not be able to update because of recent snow storm for the next few days. I have one last thanks, A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE AND THANKS TO ALL MY LOYAL VIEWERS, READERS AND REVIEWERS. THANK YOU ALL. **


	8. The Conflict

**I wrote a long chapter today, at least to me it felt long. I really need feedback. So therefore if I don't have 20 reviews on the whole story by Monday 5:00 pm I don't think I will continue this story anymore. Simply because I don't have enough feedback and help. I thank those that have reviewed but the it doesn't take that long. Maybe a minute to tell me how I am doing, where'd I go wrong, what to change, what you'd like to see. Anything. On that note on with the story. C2ruis this is your interaction between Wanume and Jake**

Time flew by, for a few weeks. The dreams came back now and again and I was left to ponder about my past. Back in my clan, English diplomats came now and then. During this time our Oleykatan forced us the warriors to learn their language and to speak it. Everyday that dreamwalker they had let into the village, that skawng made himself look more like a fool everyday. A rock knew more than he did. I got angry at him, I don't know why. Neytiri started to like him, you could see it in there eyes. Neytiri had a kindness to him however I didn't. I started to eat my breakfast. It consisted of a type of oat and teylu. It was good, nothing like food back home.

There it was again, back home. I had to stop thinking like that. This was my home. My new adopted family, if I was to get anywhere, than this had to be my home. Yet a part of me felt like I couldn't forget my family and friends from my real family. It felt like I would be killing them inside me , and they would be forgotten. Anyway speaking of the dreamwalker, JhakeSully, came and sat beside me.

"How's it goin." He tried first in English, I couldn't bear to look at him lest I do something I regret. He tried again the unfortunate skawng.

"Did I do something wrong or….." He started rambling, I finally had to look at him. Otherwise he might never leave me alone. Didn't he have to go play with Neytiri or something.

"Idiot" I muttered.

"Excuse me, what did you say." He had a dumbfounded look on his face as if I was saying something he didn't understand. That look sent me into a frenzy of anger. Before I could stop myself I swung my arm. I was happy because it found purchase on his jaw.

"Hey, what the heck" He didn't have time to finish spitting the blood out because I kicked him in the stomach. It felt good, to be able to hurt this sky beast and then kill him. He deserved it.

(Neytiri POV)

I watched as I had sent Jake over to get Wanume a little more open to sky people. At first he started talking to her but she ignored him. I watched as irritation, went to frustration, and led to anger with girl. She was one messed up Navi, I felt sorry for her but at the same time I felt a different thing for Jake something I had never felt before. I must not dwell on it. I couldn't understand as she punched him in the jaw and sent him reeling. He tried to retort, or spit blood out either one, when she kicked him again. This went on for another minute or so as she beat him up. I tried to interject, but every time I did, I was thrown out. That skawng Jake was gonna die if somebody didn't help him.

(Jake's POV)

I wondered what I had done as she punched me in the jaw. Blood spurting from inside my mouth. The iron taste, nastier than old socks, felt weird. I realized I had just ticked off a Navi Warrior. I tried to say something but she kicked me flat in the gut. I grunted as pain welled up from the spot. Hearing, taste , and sight weren't the only things intensified in this body. I couldn't fight back because everytime I tried I was struck down. Neytiri tried to stop her a few time's but she couldn't. This girl was mad. Neytiri just got thrown or pushed out everytime. I realized I might have started a war. Quartich would be down on me in no time, if Grace didn't rip me to shreds first.

I had resigned to dying in this avatar body, wondering what would happen in the other, when she was lifted off of me. Just like that I was out of there heading somewhere that's not within a click of that place. Or far enough from her. Wounds on me or not I was gone!

(Tsu'tey's POV)

I watched as JhakeSully walked over to Wanume. I knew this would not end well. I let it however go on to see what would happen. I was mad with the dreamwalker. His people attacked mine, killed my parents, but I suppose I had the clan to lean on. She did not. Every time I saw her she was lonely. Even with the old granny I could see she was friendless. I watched on as Jhake sent her into a frenzy of madness. Must have said something or another. This girl took hatred and power to a whole new level. I watched on as Neytiri tried to intervene knowing she would not succed. Wanume had to sort her problems out, it started here. I watched on as her blows began to strike harder and she started to aim for fatal spots. I quickly decided that killing the rock, skawng or whatever would be a bad idea. I grabbed her around her waist (a weak spot for her) and pulled her back. I held her there for a second hoping she would cool down. I sat her back down as she started looking around for the stupid dreamwalker.

In my entire life I had never known someone walk/run away so quickly. Wanume then realized what she had done. Regret instantly filled her eyes as she realized she might get kicked out of the clan for the outburst. She turned towards the Pali pasture.

I grabbed her arm. I was at least a head taller than her so I looked down at her hoping for once she might listen to me.

"They won't kick you out of the clan. I won't let them. Ever since you arrived, you I have been friends. I am not about to lose my only friend and neither are you." I told her honestly.

"I need some room." She quickly left toward the home tree. I turned and went to start my daily chores.

(Later that day)

I grabbed a Pali after I knew Tsu'tey wouldn't bother me. He didn't bother me but stopped me from being stupid. I realized I probably wouldn't see him again for where I was going was a suicide mission. I had to avenge my parents. If I survived I would be stronger if not he would move on. I wondered at myself for being so ruthless. I guess I was trying to let my anger go. I strapped on my mother's knife. I couldn't take it though. I quickly ran back into the hometree and into Tsu'tey's cove. I put it in his satchel and hoped he understood. I then quickly left got a direhorse and headed back to my hometree.

(Later that night)

(Tsu'teys POV)

I climbed into my hammock thinking about Wanume. It seemed that suddenly her problems were partly mine. Ewya knows why. I looked around and realized she was not there. I strapped my satchel on and felt a foreign object dig into my side. I pulled a knife. On it's hilt was engraved _Tsamsiyu _ the clan she came from. I instantly knew where she was going and where she was. I left a note in the den of the hometree and left. Following the path of pali marks for the rest of the night.

-To be continued.


	9. The Journey

(That Night At Dinner)

(Moat's POV)  
I immediately knew something was wrong as the young hunter came running into the base of the hometree. Wanume probably ran off because of JakeSully. He ran up to me and bowed his head in respect.

"You may speak"

"Tsu'tey ran off after the new girl. He said he would be back as soon as possible and not to follow." He said this in a hurry. Eytukan looked over at us.  
"You are dismissed." He said as the hunter ran to join his friends at dinner.  
"What will we do with Tsu'tey?" Eytukan said as he looked at me.  
"We must let him pass the test alone, though I am worried. He has spoke more to this new girl in a few days than to the clans in months." I looked at JakeSully and Neytiri watching them dance. "Besides we must watch Neytiri, she too has opened up to this dream walker. What will we do?"

(Wanume's POV)

I thundered through the forest on horseback. Occasionally I was stopping here or there to rest the Pali and myself for I didn't have the adrenaline rush I had the night I left my clan. I stopped at a nearby river. The nights light slowly dawn on the sky. It's flowing water in a semi-slow trickle. I bent down as I went to fill the water skin. The Pali rested nearby lapping up the water with its long tongue. I observed my surroundings, noticing it was oddly familiar. Maybe I had stopped very briefly on my flight away from home. Sitting a little ways from me, hidden in brush, sat a bone riser (limb of bow) to a bow that was sat down and shoved to the side.

I slowly approached it wondering if it had placed there by mistake. I immediately recognized the bow. It was my old one. The same old sharp metal blades located on the ends while the handle made of ikran tooth. I slowly picked it up and remembered how it got there. My arrows, engraved with my Ikran's name, sitting close by scattered around. I picked one up; the neurotoxin still was one the arrow tips. Fatal to every animal on my Planet except to the People. The sharp tip smudged in dirt. I quickly cleaned them off and strapped them to my back. I remembered this place.

This place was the only place I stopped on my way out. The horse was not letting us go any further. I had sat down to get water and took my bow off. I was surprised I didn't lose anything else. I quickly realized I had to get moving. Still I didn't want to leave. The area was peaceful, almost calm. A group of Tapirus moving in the distance got my attention. I had to eat something but I instead decided to keep going.

(Tsu'tey's POV)

I followed her through the forest. She didn't care about the tracks she left. The Pali left deep footmarks in the ground. I wish I had flew my Ikran, Ikariyu. It would have been much faster. Wanume wasn't very smart for doing this. The Omaticaya wouldn't kick her out for being stupid, reprimand her for almost starting a war but nothing more. I was worried, for if the captured her. She would be like Slywaninn. I must not think like that. She was a past memory, an old figure in the back of my mind. Yet something compelled me to keep going. To drive forward. However I had to stop as light set in. I set up camp for the night. Tying the Pali to the tree I crept into the forest to hunt for food. After I ate I decided to keep going, she needed and right now that's all I could think of.

(Wanume's POV)

I settled down for the night. I laid in the crook of tree. It felt comforting. Below me a group of prolemuris jumped around. One of them went to a good cause tonight for dinner. As I lay down to sleep I wondered if anybody missed me. Tsu'tey probably, maybe the old granny and or healer. I had hid the Pali in a clearing close by, so as not to allow anybody or thing to disturb it. I slowly drifted to sleep. As I drifted to sleep I thought I heard a pali stomp into the forest nearby. A rider accompanied it. I think I dreamed that though.

(Tsu'tey's POV)

I finally found the trail again. I rode into the clearing the embers still hot. I assumed she had passed by her though I did not see her trails. I raised my nose to the air trying to smell the scent of her. I had smelled it before. The night I had helped her the very first time. I hated that dreamwalker. If he hadn't come to the village and hadn't triggered her response than she would be home and so I would I.

I thought about her home. Destroyed by the Tawtute. I wish she hadn't done this. Her home would be no more. Instead there would be a hole in the ground. The nightmares to come. I didn't mind helping people, people thought otherwise. This however would scar her, probably worse than last time. I was regarded as a loner, a person that was strict and cruel. The just didn't understand me. Wanume did, we were both in the same situation however I didn't dwell on that. I was locked into many things, future being one of them. I could of course choose not to follow the rules but that would be sacrilege. Besides she probably didn't think the same of me.

I dismounted the Pali and tied it to the nearby tree. I started her old fire, igniting it again. I made a mattress of dead straw and leaves. I sat myself down and prayed to Eywa for the first time in many years. After my parents I felt abandoned by everybody. I prayed that she was okay and nearby so I could stop her from her suicide mission. As I slowly drifted off to sleep I thought I saw a figure laying in the trees but figured stress had gotten to me and disregarded it. My mind went groggy and finally blank.

**To all my loyal readers thank you for reading. A special thanks to C2ruis for reviewing to almost every chapter. You are the reason that I wrote this chapter because you are the only reviewers. A thanks to my readers and a bigger thanks to my reivewers. **


	10. The Trial

**Kay Guys been a long week. Lot's of school work lately and other things to go with it. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. A special thanks to all the reviewers. Remember it only takes a few seconds to tell me how my writing is and if its good or not. I will include somebodies ideas if they give them to me because I am really at a dead end, please review and or help. A very special thanks goes to MysticBlade for her help. If you haven't read her story you should its da bomb. Anyways on with the story.**

(Wanume's POV)

I slowly woke up to a bright morning. The realm of sleep leaving me every so slightly. The light in the sky shining brightly upon my face. I gently stretched and was about to yawn when I saw a hunter out of the corner of my eye. Even then his jaw set in determination. I knew Tsu'tey would miss me but not enough to come after me. I thought about right then waking him up but then I thought about what I had to do and knew he would hinder my plan. I immediately started to slink down the dark brown tree. The rough bark scratched my skin. I tried not to make to much noise so as he wouldn't hear. I knew I shouldn't wake him but give a way for him to know I was still there. I walked over to him and stealthy replaced his knife with my current one. I then thought about what it meant to him and quickly replaced it and instead switched his and my mothers.

He must have been a hard sleeper because as I slinked to my Pali he never once made a noise. Until I got on. At first it sounded like mumbling and then it went to a bit of a talk.

"San'ok I do not want teylu tonight. I would rather just sleep, it was a long hunt." He stated out like a little kid, and even in his dreams he dreamed of hunting. I imagined an unhardened warrior Tsu'tey, full of life and laughter and jubilance as he ran to his parents with each new discovery. Hard to believe it existed. His dream went down hill though and I then thought about how each night I had some bad dream he would comfort and how I would leave him now. I couldn't stand to hear any longer until I heard him say.

"Sorry San'ok I must save somebody in danger, I must help save them. They left because of a horrible dreamwalker and if I don't help she will die." He mumbled something I couldn't hear and then "Yes San'ok a girl, not Sylwannin" at that his face grimaced a little. I slowly mounted the pali.

I instantly felt bad because it hit a part of my conscious after all I was the cause of his sleepless nights and problems since day one because of my bad dreams. After his mumblings ended he started to have a recurring dream of danger and horrible places no one should have to go, I pretty sure the guilty one. He and both had those because of the skypeople. That's why I had to kill as many as possible before they kill me. His blue cyan body tossed and turned, incoherent mumbling coming out. As I mounted my pali, I shushed it through the bond and I threw a pebble at Tsu'tey's head. He stirred a little as it knocked him out of his bad dreams but by the time he was a awake, I was gone.

(Tsu'teys POV)

I was dreaming, I knew I was. It was just a bad dream. Everything I had told Wanume came back to me as if telling her had destroyed the numerous barriers I don't know. In my dream my mother approached me. "you need to eat something." She said. I remembered her caring tone. The love in her voice, pride in her eyes over me. I don't know why. I was just the best hunter.

" Na Mom, I don't want teylu I just want to rest." It felt like I had been through so much.

" Why, usually you are so hungry after a long hunt." I thought about what she said and I realized what I was here for. "Ma Sanok I must save somebody in grave danger, I must save them. They left because of a horrible dreamwalker and a bad incident. If I don't help she will die." She looked at me in the face. I felt like she knew everything about me. Technically she did after all she was in my dream. I knew none of this was real though I wished it was. I was grown now and did not believe in fantasies anymore.

"You are trying to save a girl. You would not help another hunter, instead you would let them pass the test on their own."

"Yes Sanok a girl. No I don't love her or am chasing her like Sylwannin." I felt I needed to explain to my conscious not knowing if I was lying or not.

A felt a tug as if the real world was pulling me back. The world started to go black and I started to go into a no dream world. I felt a thump on my head from the outside world and thought I might have fallen asleep in the Pali fields because of the thumping of the hooves of a pali, the distinct smell of one lingered in the air, or was that dung. "Ugghh" I said as I quickly remembered where I was and I made the connection. Took me long enough. I remembered the form in the trees last night. Wanume was above me the whole entire time. I quickly opened my eyes to see where she was but only noticed the pali marks in the dirt. "Tsa'hey." I mumbled to myself. I cursed myself for my stupidity.

In my tiredness I forgot to check my surroundings and I could have made this journey easier had I done that. I looked around and found that my direhorse was still there. I gathered my belongings and noticed something odd. I grabbed my knife to cut the rope and found that it wasn't mine. It was hers. She must have replaced them to tell me she was there. No need for that now.

I searched through my bag for anymore clues finding my mothers knife tucked away in Wanume's case. I would return this to her. I quickly cut the rope, the direhorse neighed as I slowly linked to it.

"Come on" I tapped her sides with the insides of my feet and we were off. I still hoped I had the power of advantage and she didn't know that I was awake. That would make things a lot easier on me. The thumping of the hooves was soon droned out by my worrying. Why did I worry so much over her, she was after all just another hunter. I then thought how I had opened up more to her than anyone else and realized something else must be going on here.

Her direhorses marks were deep in the bioluminescent ground as if she was hastily making her way to the dead old hometree. I had to catch up with her. The sky people will have the dozers that are big and easy to cripple but the ground people with their armor and guns will kill her.

(Wanume's POV)

I quickly urged my direhorse on. The direhorse wined in protest at the constant speed. I felt its discomfort at the speed and rate we were going. One wrong place foot and you hit a root. Tsu'tey would be awake and back on the trail by now. I wish I had taken more care to be careful with my tracks. As I rode through the forest everything became more familiar. I remembered the happy memories from here. However after a few minutes of the peaceful jungle and lush forest, dimly lit through the thick canopies, was a ugly noise. A terrible ugly sound that emanated through all the peace. It was the sound of dozers. I could hear the rumbling in the distance I prepared by bow. I brought out the war paint and applied it. Nothing would stop me now.

I readied my bow and checked my arrows. My knife lay across my chest in it's decorated sheath. I was ready to draw it and take down some sky people. I mounted my pali again and rode into the clearing.

It was like nothing I had ever seen before. There was no green. I fell to my knees. Shock emanating through my body. I felt hopeless and lost. Before me where my hometree used to be a giant hole. Sky people went in it and came out. A dozer was riding into it at the moment. I couldn't move. I was stunned.

(Tsu'teys POV)  
I knew I was getting closer because the rumbling in the distance was that of the sky peoples machines. The loud destructive noises tore through the forest as they killed anything in their path. I saw where Wanume had left her paints. They were scattered on the ground. She only took what she would use because there was hardly any left. That or she was a bad painter and used the whole thing. I'll go with the first.

I knew a battle was brewing because she wasn't here any longer. I just hoped she was still alive. I picked up the used war paint and found them all to be girly colors. Finally I looked and found blue and orange. I applied them to my face for there wasn't enough for anywhere else. I noticed in the dirt the footprints of her pali. They were made all over as if it was scared and knew what was coming. I mounted mine and prepared myself for what I was to see next. Even though I was prepared for death and anything else it was still a shocker to see something as spectacular as a Kelutrel fall to something as evil as the sky people. Just like JhakeSully even a rock could learn more than them. I rode into the forest once again as I knew in a few moments what I would see.

(Wanume's POV)

I looked around noticing then amount of sky people. There were few of them compared to the amounts that attacked me. Cowards couldn't even attack in a fair fighting force. I looked around and noticed that they didn't notice me yet. I could work that to my advantage. I climbed up the nearest tree. Its blue skin was smooth and slippery yet I still managed to get up there. I took my bow of my back the metal risers shining in the sun.

I looked for a target. If I played my cards right I could get a few of them before they noticed me. I took and nocked an arrow. The tip dumped in dangerous neurotoxins dangerous to humans. I let the arrow fly as I heard a solid thud. I had aimed for the face so when the arrow hit his body would be turned and they wouldn't know the direction it had come from. I did this until I heard a

"Stop right there and drop the bow"

I looked down and noticed a mechanical sky person. There gun leveled and pointed right at my head. I knew this couldn't end well. Why couldn't he just shoot me and let this be over with.

-To be continued

**Will she die in the next chapter or will Tsu'tey come and save her. You decide. If you read this story please review it. I need some feedback and help. If anybody suggest an idea it may appear in the story. Thanks to everybody who reads and reviews.**


	11. The Battle

(3rd Person View Omaticaya Tree Right after Tsu'tey left)

"I have selected all five of you hunters and Jhake as a party to save Tsu'tey and the new girl, Wanume." Eytukan said rather sternly. The look on his face and body language indicated he was unhappy. "I am sure you all heard how after the fight," He said staring at Jake "That the girl ran off. Tsu'tey chased after her, we don't know why. Moat believes that he and her must pass this test on their own. I however believe that they must be helped because Tsu'tey may be the best warrior but he cannot alone take on an army. I fell that he sees this as a way of avenging his parents.

"Uhh, Oleykatan, umm, sir. Why am I here, because i, uhhh, am not a warrior." Jake asked a bit stupidly. Neytiri smacked him on the back of the head.  
"You have been chosen to prove that the sky people can fight, and are good warriors. I also wonder if the sky people would fire on their own." Eytukan said a sly and cunning grin on his face. Neytiri looked as if this couldn't end well.

"Great, Navi bullet shield, hey Doctor Augustine I died because I was a …. Oww" Neytiri once again hit Jake on the back of the head. "You skawng be quiet before you get kicked out. You are like a child, silly and foolish." Neytiri said frustrated. Why couldn't he for once behave himself and not look like a skawng in front of her father.

"Neytiri, it is your job to watch the dreamwalker, for if he is injured in the crossfire, which with his skills he will probably attract the flying arrows and bullets, than this might start a war. Now all of you go and get to work." He said this as he finished.

Six Navi bodies slinked through the night to the pali fields. "Soooo, why exactly is this girl so important? I thought he was supposed to be mated to you." Jake asked wondering why they had to chase this silly girl. However this only earned him another smack, albeit a harder one of the back of his head.

"She is important because it is you fault that she ran off. I am supposed to be mated to him however he is closer to her than to I" Neytiri admitted this with a unusal expression. "I wonder what will happen when she sees you." Neytiri exclaimed a dangerous gleam in her eyes. Jake backed away from her, what is up with these women, he thought. It must be that time of the month, if that even happened in the navi, that or they just hated him.

"Can you lay off the head smacks because I am starting to bruise…Ow" Neytiri smacked him again to be quiet.  
"If you don't shut up you will scare off all the pali, and they are the gentle creatures of Pandora." Neytiri said as she scrambled up on to the pali and handed Jake a students bow.

"Here you might need this" She said a grin on her face, laughing internally, at his face as he examined the blunt arrows tipped with nothing but stone.

"Great good that will do against AMP suits." He muttered.

The forest lit up as they trekked along the ground quickly making there way to Tsu'teys path and following it.

(Tsu'teys POV)

I rode into the clearing prepared for the worse and worse it was. I saw Wanume let the arrow fly using an old warriors technique. It scored a hit on the sky persons head as it splattered onto the mans shirt beside him. Before he could utter a word an arrow scored a hit, strait through his heart. She scrambled through the branches taking down at least 5 people.

I heard it before I saw it. "Stop right there and drop the bow." Tsa'hey I thought I can't take on an AMP suit. She looked down in shock at the AMP suit. I crept through the bramble and brush scrambling to get a better look. I was silent careful not to give my position away. While doing this I nocked an arrow, the feathers on the end brushed against my skin, a tingle of anticipation of about what was about to go down brushed through my body at the same time.

Wanume turned and hissed at him. Stupid women, going to get herself shot the gun leveled at her body. I drew back my bow waiting for my shot.

"Oe na navi" with that she dropped her bow realizing her chances were slim at surviving the encounter. Looked like her good idea went bad.

"Get out of the tree and lay on the ground." The Englisi voice said through the suit. Inside a human sat at the controls. I pulled my bow back as far as possible so as to give it enough power. Wanume got down and got on her knees. I let the arrow fly and heard it hit with a lucky thud. Then after that the whole world erupted from the sky peoples weapons.

(Wanume's POV)

I looked at the sky person I hated myself for this. I felt powerless I knew if I was to do anything than I would have to wait. I slowly slinked down the tree it brushed against my skin. I looked at him and knew if would die I would have the last word.

"Oe na navi" You are not one of the people, really, that was all I could say. Dread filled my body as he gave another command.

"Get out of the tree and lay on the ground." His gun followed me the entire time, as I got on my knees time slowed down as I heard a thud, the man fall to the ground and gunfire from the sky peoples gun. I grabbed my bow and arrows and ran in the direction of the way the arrow came from.

(Neytiri's POV)  
I approached the tree line, anxiousness and giddiness followed with me as I crept into the clearing. In the brush to the far right I noticed a slight movement only noticeable to the trained eye. He moved in the underbrush arrow drawn. Tsu'tey was ready to fight, for revenge he had things taken away from him and he was ready to give it back. I and the other hunters in the party lead by me knocked our arrows picked a target and a place to run to when the fire fight occurred. Whether Tsu'tey believed it or not we were a clan and we stuck together.

Jake nudged me and pointed at his arrows and then at mine. I knew I shouldn't but I gave him one good arrow. He knocked it instead of the training ones. I knew this was about to get worse. To my right was Peyral she motioned at Tsu'tey and then at Wanume. The plan create a distraction and get out of there. I was about to push Jake to the front when I realized they probably wouldn't know him from the rest of us. A caring side of mine had him on the right beside of me so I could keep him alive. Tsu'tey let the arrow go and I knew he wouldn't miss after all he was the best hunter and warrior of our clan. The arrow hit with a decent thud and then a crack as it penetrated the glass the arrow went through the guys head splattering the windshield with blood. The bright red juice blew all Wanume along with brain matter how ever she didn't care as she grabbed her bow and ran.

Right about this time the firefight erupted and started. Lead and arrows flew. I saw Jake make his first kill, it struck a man in his chest not his heart but in his stomach he would die anyways. I found my target and released. We started to recede into the tree line and that was when the plan went to straight to Eywa. Peyral was hit in the shoulder. Tsu'tey had a hold of the girl and I quickly grabbed my best friend and helped her get away.

We quickly were fading away and I noticed everyone was still alive. Another warrior grazed by a bullet in the leg. He was limping on it, but we didn't have time for medical care. Jake made out all right and with a few hits on the enemy to. However he looked shaken for turning on his own kind. I felt like consoling him but realized warrior pride came first and decided not to.

(Tsu'tey's POV)  
As all hell broke loose, I quickly grabbed Wanume and started pushing into the forest as I would turn around and fire and arrow. Sometimes the target would hit, others it would whizz by and hit the buildings or what not. Wanume was fine, at least she wasn't hurt, I however couldn't say the same. As I grabbed her arm and continued through the forest a stray bullet my arm and grazed it. Immense pain welled from the sight but my warrior training told me to ignore it. I knew it wasn't that bad because it only grazed and didn't go in so I kept going.

For once I had a priority other than the clan. Wanume was my friend and I couldn't let her down.

(Wanume's POV)  
I used to run these lands, they were mine during my childhood. As we ran I noticed all the Navi and recognized them. They had come to save me, I felt selfish and ashamed for my actions however right now I had to move and get them to safety. I noticed Tsu'tey got hit but kept going and decided he was okay enough to keep going.

I led them to a cave I used to frequently visit as a child and remembered what went on here. On the walls were my paintings and what not. The sky people trampled through the underbrush searching for us trying to find us. I lead them to the end of the cave and we prepared for an attack if they came. Tsu'tey looked around in a different wonder and quietly asked "Did you paint those?" I looked at him and nodded, wondering how he knew. "Lucky guess" He said. I hope he hadn't gotten into my art at the home tree.

We hid in the cave for what seemed like forever. While doing this I treated Peyrals injuries for I had worked with the healer of the village and knew some of the arts. She wasn't bad but if she didn't get the wound cleaned infection set in. As I was doing this I noticed the JhakeSully in the corner. I would have to sort out my problems with him if we were to survive this. All the while, the sky people constantly outside searching for us. But as night fell the slowly left, and with them leaving came the peace and quiet of the night. Tsu'tey decided to break the silence. "All right, lets set up camp." And so we set to it. It would be a long night.

**There C2ruis you finally got the interaction, or I hope you did. I thank all my loyal readers for sticking with. A thanks goes to GreenpplOMG for reviewing almost every chapter along with C2ruis, I only wish everyone would review. I know at least ten people read this story every day and could review. Anyways don't feel bad if you don't, just try to in the future. I love to hear what you think, if I should right it, keep going, stop, is it horrible. Anyways thank you to everybody who reads this and stuck with it this far. I dedicate this chapter to my dog who is sitting outside and begging for a bone for Valentines day, oh well. Finally I made it to 2000 words again, woohoo.**


	12. To Look Inside Oneself

**Note to readers: : Even though Long time since the last update, I have not given up and if you have gotten this far, then congratulations. I thank you. Please review if you like the story. This chapter is a bit more depressing but it's the starting of her character to really be formed. I am sorry if Tsu'tey is a bit OOC but I try to keep him in line. Now that I have given u the note enjoy the story.**

(Wanume's POV)

Halfway through the night everything had settled down. Somewhere during the time we were there the rain had started. A soft pitter patter sometimes would turn into the rain with raindrops the size of Ikran eggs. Everyone was asleep. Except for Tsu'tey. He sat near the entrance but just out of reach for the rain. He sat there; his blue skin was dark against the black background. He was crafting arrows and tending the fire. He sharpened the tips to perfectness. Through all the time I had known him he always been a perfectionist. I tried to get some sleep but I couldn't. Who knew that stone hard floor was nothing like swinging in a hammock in a tree. The grey floor was slick with the rain that did get in and y back hurt, but I put up with it sense I started this mess. I wished they hadn't come for me. I slowly crawled out of pile of coverings and walked over to him.

His back was turned to me when he announced, "You shot well today." His back still turned as he sharpened the arrows. Slick, slack, slick, slack a constant grating of rock on rock.

"You shouldn't have followed me." I muttered, not having the courage to tell him that it was probably a waste. He tried to be nice to me, everyone else he was stand offish to almost shy, but he opened up to me. I almost threw that away today. He moved and an object slid over to me. It was my mothers knife. The gold inscription glinted in the light of the fire.

"Why did you leave?" His question hit me like a punch to the face. For I had no answer.

He said nothing as he continued to craft the arrows. I crawled back to my "rock-hard" bed. I crawled in, the smooth stone against my face. It reminded me of my mother and sleeping beside her. I laid down and started to cry silently, feeling like I was the worst person in the world.

(Tsu'tey's POV)

That girl was foolish. She was smart but stupid. I listened behind me as my trained ears honed in her getting out of bed. She came up behind me.

"You shot well today." I told her. The technique she used was ingenious. Shoot the body so that it twists around and then the direction of the arrow is unknown. However I was mad. Angry. She had taken my trust and thrown it away. I slid her mothers knife back and I heard her tuck it into her belongings. I had opened up to somebody and this is what they do to me. I tried to sound like that, but she almost got herself killed by being stupid. I was mad because she had forced me to do something I had tried to do and failed every time I tried. She made me look into myself and realize that I must let my past go and focus on the future. A bleak, unfortunate place, where I wait for a better day. I didn't look at her again as she crawled back into her bedding and laid down for the night. Only when she had laid down and went to sleep did I take time to look at her.

Her face glowed in the fire light and I noticed she had a scar behind her ear. I would make her explain later. I looked at Jake and thought with disgust at him, I hated him for he made Neytiri happier than I ever could but then again did I not do the same with Wanume?

I turned back to the entrance of the cave and thought for a fleeting second what life could be like without bounds or bonds, I life where I could choose who I loved and wanted. As soon as the thought came it was gone and I was back to guard duty.

(Hells gate)

Parker Selfridge stared at the screen. He reviewed the screen again and again. The data checked the same every time. The biggest amount of onobtanium was sitting on the hardest place to get. Of course the dozers would take weeks to get there but still, it was impossible to get.

"The hardest place to get without hurting someone. Sounds possible" Quartich said in his gravely voice. Parker hated him. That man wanted to shoot anything that moved and if he wasn't careful Parker himself was that target. Quartich stood at least one foot taller and could easily crush Parkers neck.

"We can't just kill everybody in there, how would the publicity look? We would be shut down, blood like that does not go with the press. The press controls the media, that controls the government." Parker said trying to throw Quartich off the idea.

For a moment Parker detected a look of anger in the ex-marines eyes but it was gone and replaced with one of his cocky little grins. "We can make it look humane when the time comes." Quartich looked at the smaller man trying to charm him into the idea. Parker thought he looked like a rock with diarrhea, but who knew.

"When the time comes we will figure it out but until then lets just send the dozers to start their way there." Parker stated, happy that it seemed like he still had some power her and ability to control Quartich.

"Yes sir, just keep my idea in mind" With Quaritch saying that he got to work sending people to do their jobs.

-To be continued

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and if you liked it review please. Just give me a little feedback and tell me if you like the direction the story is going.**


	13. The Journey Home

**The next chapter is up, appreciated the review from Random the Navi. That was nice and made me happy, for it gave me feedback on my story. Anyways I hope everyone likes this story and enjoys reading it. I am going to try third person pov, if you like it better than the other tell me. Now on with the story—**

Jake prepared to link up as Grace shoved some MRE in front of him.  
"Come on Gracie, I don't want that garbage. In the link I will have actual meat and hexapede." Jake said while trying to look as dissatisfied as possible. Grace was like a second mother to him and he wondered how far he could push his luck. He remembered the night before and how he had killed a soldier. He didn't know what she would say. He was usually open with her but he kept to himself this time. She maneuvered around the two other link beds as she got him some silverware. They clanged off the top of the cabinet as Jake sneakily tried to get into his link bed. 

"Oh no you don't," Grace said as she rolled him back to the table " you and I both know you can't lose to much weight, plus food doesn't transfer through the link smart one. You will starve. Now dig in. It's your favorite, bacon and eggs." She once again shoved the food in front of him and handed him the silverware.

"Now eat." Grace said, smacking him on the back of the head.

"Yes mother, and if you.." Jake said as he chewed his food "or Neytiri, smack me one more time in this body or the other I swear I will suffer permanent brain damage."

"Shut your mouth when you eat marine" Grace said as she pulled out a cigarette. She put it in her mouth and took out her lighter, Jake grabbed it and smashed it on the table.

"If Pandora doesn't kill you first, than that bad habit will." Jake said as he finished his meal-ready to eat, more like meal-ready to make you puke. As Jake got into the link bed, Grace went to help him.

"I got this" He mumbled and pulled himself in. If there was one thing he hated it was feeling vulnerable. Every time he got in Grace tried to help him. He didn't want the sympathy, he just wanted to be normal. He eased himself into the gel and pulled the exo-shell onto him.

"See you at dinner." He said as he pulled the link shut. As he did he heard Grace say "If Pandora doesn't kill you than Neytiri will," He chuckled a bit and let his mind go blank. Soon he was zooming through the light tunnel and into the cave…

It was a sunny and beautiful morning on Pandora. Too bad the Navi party hidden in the cave couldn't enjoy it. The party sat around their fire, a slight wind blew through the cave causing a slight chill. Tsu'tey during the early morning hours had caught a hexapede and brought it back.

"As soon as the dreamwalker wakes up we will be ready to move." Tsu'tey said, as he once again took leadership. He wished the dreamwalker was already awake so that they could get a move on. As soon as he said this Jake woke up and started to get up.

"So what you cooking?" Jake asked.

"Food." Tsu'tey replied. Maybe this is why Tsu'tey isn't so social, he doesn't have any dialogue, or conversation skills.

Tsu'tey passed out the meat and Jake bit into it noisily..

"Mmmmm, you really do know how to pick your meat don't you Tsu'tey, this is way better than those MRE's on base" Jake said, hoping to get on better grounds with the soon to be chieftain, even though he doubted he knew what a MRE was. Tsu'tey shot him a glare, either out of ignorance of the MRE, or annoyance of Jake speaking.

"O.k, guess he's not a morning person is he?" Jake mumbled to Neytiri on his right. He was happy as he didn't earn a head-slap until he turned around, and right on queue there it was. Jake silently prayed that this entire head slapping thing didn't hinder his ability to think clearly, though with Neytiri around it was already dampened. With Grace always questioning him it was kinda hard to keep it a secret but at this moment he had.

"We will leave as soon as everyone has finished eating. Neytiri will bring up the rear, Wanume and Jake will carry weapons and supplies, everyone else will be on guard mode." Tsu'tey grumbled out, somehow managing to look both Wanume and Jake in the eyes at the same time. Wanume understood her "punishment" but Jake felt mad. Why was he stuck at the back of the bus, Jake then looked at Neytiri and figured he would hang at the back with her. Nothing wrong with spending time with the Navi princess.

Wanume went and got up to speak with Tsu'tey to talk with him, to try and sort things out with him but as she got near him he automatically found something to do. Tsu'tey felt betrayed and rightfully, or so he thought. Wanume tried to talk to him after that but she didn't get a chance as she had to gather things and pack up.

"Lets go" Tsu'tey yelled and just like that, the Navi team was gone, leaving without a trace. They marched steadily through the forest. The soft underbrush felt nice to Jakes feet that were just acclimatizing to going around without shoes. He hung at the back with Neytiri just like he planned.

"Is there something on me Jhake?" Neytiri asked. Jake realized he must have been staring and quickly came up with a cover up.

"You have a little bug on your forehead right there." He said, " Here let me get it." Jake used his hand and caught the "bug". He felt her forehead, and his hand brushed against her hair. It felt soft and silky to him. He removed his hand. Neytiri got goosebumps, he had helped her get rid of bugs before, but this time it felt different.

The troop continued marching until they got into the clearing Tsu'tey and Wanume had stopped at previously. They set up camp for the night and the next morning arrived at the home tree in the early evening.

As they settled in for the night they were surprised by a victory part….

-That is for the next chapter, but for now **To be continued.**

**Sorry for the abrupt ending. Give feedback, I felt this part was bland and not that good, could use work. Anyways I wanted to get a chapter in by Wednesday so I did. I hope you enjoy my writing and story. **

_**Spoiler: **_**Next chapter we will see how well Jhake Sully can handle his Alcohol.**

**Random the Navi: Thanks for the feedback. Much appreciated. I hope third person was better than first and if it is than I will keep it. **


	14. Jake the Drunk

**This chapter is a more humorous chapter. We'll see how it turns out. I went ahead and used third person pov of view since it seemed better and no one objected to it. Enjoy the story and chapter. I understand there hasn't been a lot of Wanume lately but there will be.**

There are some things that don't translate from English to Navi but one of the words that does is wine, or _Kava _in Navi. At least that's all Jake could think of tonight. He slowly stumbled over to the table serving the Kava. He tripped on his way there and stepped on another Navi's tail. Lucky for him though they were drunk. Jake finally reached the table without another incident.

"Oel Ngati Kamie, cannnn I have some more of that..hiccup.. drink there?" Jake said, noticing the bartender was a female, he tried to remember her name. Fatal, Kato, Peyral. Ya, that was it. "Please Peyral" he wiggled his eyebrow a bit. Too bad for him Neytiri was watching. She didn't like the interaction. After Jake received his drink, Neytiri grabbed him and took the drink.

"Come onnnn, Neytirtir. Gimme ma drink" He sloppily reached for it and promptly fell over onto the ground. Neytiri just stood there, stumped by the nickname. What kind of nickname was Neytirtir? She bent down to his level, smacked the back of his head and as he got up of the ground, she poured the alcohol on his head.

He quickly tried to drink it off of his face. Some people were bad drinkers. It was a good thing Neytiri hadn't consumed alcohol this evening. She wouldn't want anybody to see what a bad drinker she was. Bad memories came from that thought.

As Neytiri had nothing more to do she thought about how this afternoon had started….

"So, where do they serve drinks around here." Jake asked, listening to the drums in the background beat in rhythm. Neytiri looked at him confused, thinking she had shown him where the water was before.

"The water is in river Jhake." Neytiri said hoping he would remember that simple detail.

Jake face palmed and said "No, not that kind of drink not water, but, you know, intoxicants, loopy drinks, something that makes you have a killer headache in the morning." Jake tried to tell her it was alcohol but on simpler levels. "Alcohol is the word in English."

Neytiri said, "You want Kava, the party drink? Wouldn't it hurt your dreamwalker body?"

"Well there's only one way to find out. Who's serving?" Jake desperately wanted a drink, something that was tabooed back on base.

" I believe Peyral is." Neytiri said, making a mental note to tell Peyral to not give Jhake to many drinks. Jake walked off to get a drink as Neytiri sat at the table and watched the mates dance. The first part of all Navi parties' start off with a celebration the union of couples, and so only the mates danced first. Neytiri watched always stunned at how elegantly they danced. Even though she could dance to with Tsu'tey, who was expected to be her mate, it never ceased to amaze her at the way they danced and she simply liked watching instead of dancing.

The day went from good to great for Jake as one drink led to another. The Navi drinks were way better than humans. One drink and you were buzzed almost instantly. Jake played games with other Navi and ended up instead of spin the bottle it was spin the arrow.

Neytiri decided to sit down and watch not realizing that the drunk Navi thought she was playing. Jake took a turn at spinning. It started off fast and spun round and round almost making Jake puke but it slowly came to an end pointing off at Neytiri.

Jake went to claim his prize but instead claimed a slap to the face and the embarrassment of being done so in front of his fellow drinkers. Good thing they wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow. The night progressed on until Neytiri was woken out of her recent memory by Jake exclaiming loudly, "Lets dance, baby." He slurred the words together, and made it sound a bit like a prolemur gargling . He grabbed Neytiri's wrist and led her onto the dance floor…

* * *

Tsu'tey watched as Neytiri danced. He admitted to himself that no one danced better than her but still he didn't lover he like he should. He sat on the floor all by himself and watched the dancers swirl and twirl. He thought back to the events of the past days and wondered if he handled them well. He sensed something behind him and maybe the Kava put him on edge but he didn't turn. He felt a hand on his shoulder and instantly recognized it.

"Why have you come back?" Tsu'tey said bitterly, not wanting, no he couldn't look her in the eye.

"I know I screwed up but does that mean we still can't be friends?" Desperation resonated through her voice.

Tsu'tey turned around and looked into her eyes. What he saw scared him. The warrior inside him seemed to creep away as he stared into her golden orbs. For once he melted on the inside. Inner warrior, inner warrior he thought on the inside. What he saw was his last chance to keep his friend or forever turn her away.

"You left me. You were my only friend and you knew it. I worried about you, and you made me do something that hurt me even more. You made me scared for someone again. When my parents died I promised I would never see fear again but instead face it in the eye and you lowered me." Tsu'tey said, trying to get her to see.

Wanume sat down slowly as if gravity slowly sank her to the ground. " Forgiveness Tsamsiyu?" She wouldn't cry anymore and as she said this Tsu'tey slowly put his arm around her and pulled her close. He knew what he was doing was forbidden but for once went agains't tradition. He looked at the moon, as her head lay on his shoulder, unspoken words, going between them wondering what was in store for them next.

**Hope I portrayed how Tsu'tey would act. I particularly liked the ending, hope it wasn't cheesy or anything and I hope you enjoy every chapter. Please, review cause I really want to know how this chapter turned out. Thanks for getting this far. And no, this is story is far from the end, so just because i used the title doesn't means its over. :)**


	15. When You are Ready

A light poked through the dense forest canopy and hit Tsu'tey square in the eyes. He slowly stirred, slowly opening his and he realized an object was laying on him. He looked down and remembered the previous night before. The images flooded back to him as he realized the consequences. If any one of the clans members saw him like this, Tsu'tey would be in trouble. He could already imagine the stares from Mo'at and Eytukan. They would probably say something like _you shouldn't be worrying about someone like her, _ or something like that. He looked down and saw the light strike her. Her short body fit snuggly against mine. Her cyan striped face nicely outlined and touched by the darker blue skin. He slowly tried to move away not wanting to wake her but she was fit against him snug.

Tsu'tey was glad nobody was watching because he would never her the end of this. The only good thing that could come of this is the unmated women would quit fawning over him. He gently shook her shoulder trying to bring her out of slumber. This only resulted in her clinging harder.

"No, five more minutes" Wanume said, she stirred a bit allowing Tsu'tey to slid out.

Tsu'tey shook her harder this time causing her eyes to shoot open. She looked and thought she must be looking at the sky for all she saw was blue. However the sky doesn't move and she realized she was lying on another Navi. Tsu'tey to be exact.

"Err… Sorry about this" Wanume said as she got up and brushed herself off. She remembered last night and his uneasy acceptance of her and did not want to start off on bad grounds again. He was also brushing himself off. She noticed a twig full of leaves stuck in his hair.

"Here let me get that." She said as she tried to reach for the top of his head, as Wanume finally got a grasp on the twig she tried to pull the twig out of place. The twig however had other plans and was stuck.

Mmph, was all Tsu'tey mumbled as she tried again. After a third time, and a lot of pain for Tsu'tey, they decided they would need help to get it out. As she was gathering her belongings, Wanume couldn't help but suppress giggles as she looked at Tsu'tey and couldn't help but notice how he looked like a child, leaves all over his head and hair all tousled up. It reminded her of her little younglings in the village. However Tsu'tey true to his nature only took this a an insult to his man pride.

"It's not funny." He said this in annoyance at his inability to fix the situation. Tsu'tey started heading back to the village to get someone to help get the leaves and twig out of his hair. As he walked into the village he noticed a hung over Jake passing by.

"Who knew Navi had hang overs too." He mumbled and grasped his head as if in immense pain and proceeded to vomit in front of Tsu'tey. As Jake emptied his stomach on the soft forest floor, he also emptied any respect Tsu'tey had for him in the first place. Albeit that was a very small amount.

Jake looked up and noticed who was standing in front of him. He felt small in comparison to him but was not afraid. He looked beside Tsu'tey and saw Wanume, her usually angry glare at him was softer and lighter. In fact he would say she had a cute face if she wasn't always looking like she wanted to kill him. Jake took a step forward and started to apologize to Tsu'tey only to slip in his own vomit. Jake landed with a squelch.

Tsu'tey took one look at him and walked around, "accidently" stepping on his fingers. Jake kept from saying anything as he picked himself up. He didn't bother to turn around but instead made a beeline for the local pond. His day could only get worst.

Neytiri watched the exchange while helping some of the hung over Navi to a bed or a secluded spot in the forest. She watched as Tsu'tey menacingly looked at Jake. Jake was such a clumsy Avatar, he slipped in his own vomit. On the rough forest ground. She excused herself and asked Peyral to help while she went to attend to her pupil.

Tsu'tey went to work helping take down the party items and furniture. He was glad he didn't consume any alcohol last night. Wanume and him had split ways to start the daily tasks. He stored the items he was carrying in the base of the hometree. His shoulder ached a bit from the bullet wound to his shoulder but he was lucky it only nicked him. Tsu'tey got up when a messenger approached

"Eytukan wants to see you" The messenger said and got out of the way as Tsu'tey went looking for Eytukan.  
Tsu'tey found him at the base of the hometree.

"Oel Ngati Kamie, Tsu'tey. This year we have new recruits ready for Ikinamaya. I understand the dreamwalker will be going. I want it to be clear that you are not allowed to hurt him." Eytukan said.

Tsu'tey was bit shocked actually. He knew he was cruel to Jake Sully though, he was never cruel enough to kill him.

"I also understand that Wanume will be going along. I want you to pay attention to all your students Tsu'tey not just a select few. Remember it is an honor and a privilege to take the new hunters on Ikinamaya, don't take it lightly. You are dismissed." Eytukan said this and went back to taking care of the clan affairs in other parts of the home tree.

Jake waded in the cool water as he washed his back off with the soap Neytiri gave him. He finished scrubbing, cleaned off and dryed. Neytiri was waiting close by to show him something important.

Jake finally found her talking with some other young hunters and as she saw him she just motioned for him to follow. Jake ran up the spiraling staircase towards the top and kept following her. She slowed down and walked out onto a large branch.

Neytiri made a birdcall or that's what it sounded like. Jake didn't know what to expect. A large, amazing bird flew out of the foliage on the branch

"Do not look her in the eyes," Neytiri said as she fed it a large scrap of meat, which it snatched and gulped down. She murmured to it and stroked its long green colored neck. The ikran let out a mighty shriek and other ikran nearby answered. Neytiri connected her queue as the nueral connection was made the bird seemed to shiver.

"Ikran is not a horse. Once Tsaheylu is made, ikran will fly with only one Hunter in the whole life." Neytiri said as she hoped onto its back.

"To become a hunter you must choose your own ikran. And he must choose you." Neytiri said.

"When" Jake asked, looking at the ground and not looking the bird in the eyes. He didn't want to be eaten and have to explain to Dr. Augestine the reason why.

"When you are ready." Neytiri answered and with a yelp of joy she was off soaring into the air.

**Okay, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I need ideas please because right now I have writers block and could use some help! Please review, I know this is not the best story like Xenobia Tigers Hunt, or Mystic Blades One of the People, but I do need feedback. Anyways thanks for getting this far. **


	16. The Deal

**Chp. 16 is up. Sorry it took long I have had a lot of work. Hope you enjoy it . Please review! Please continue to read! GIVE FEEDBACK. Thanks for the loyal readers reading this.**

Tsu'tey pulled back his arm and released with a mighty effort. He watched as the blade flew towards the target, spinning and spiraling in the air before finally hitting the target and bouncing off and back. Wanume had barely enough time to jump back from the knife before it hit her too. She went looking for it in the dense woods as Tsu'tey sat on the ground pouting. No matter what he did he couldn't get the knife to stick in the target. To make matters worse he was failing to a girl.

"You need to curve your arm and add spin to the blade." Wanume said this as she positioned his arm in place. Tsu'tey smirked at the irony of the situation now she was the teacher and he was the student. He got ready to throw the blade again.

"No, not like that, like this." She said this as she demonstrated with her own knife which landed in the middle of the target. 'You'll get it, remember I have been practicing my whole life. The Tsamsiyu clan specializes in knife combat and we practiced everyday." Tsu'tey looked at her, a grumpy look on his face. He went and pulled his and her knife out of the target. He examined her knife and saw the word Tsamsiyu flash in the sunlight. Warrior, the word went through his head.

"I need you to make me a knife then." Tsu'tey said not asking but not demanding either, more of a friendly command. Wanume looked up from her collection of knives on the ground. She had collected them and made some for herself and was letting Tsu'tey borrow some of them.

"Why?" She asked, he already had his own.

"Because." That's all Tsu'tey said as he got to work. Picking up a new knife from Wanumes pile he aimed for the target. He pulled back his arm, concentration plain on the hunters face, and released. The knife flew in the air, spinning around until it hit the target. Thud, it stuck in the target, about one foot from the center though. Tsu'tey took another from the pile and threw it again, it bounced back and landed at Wanumes feet in pieces.

Wanume stared at the knife in front of her, "How about this, I will make you a knife when you can put three in the center of the target." She said with a plain and pulled the knife out of the ground in front of her.

"How about if you make me a knife, I would appreciate it." Tsu'tey said used to getting his way.

"Nope, three in the center or nothing. Take it or leave it." Wanume replied in a nonchalant voice. Tsu'tey stared at her wondering why he valued her friendship so much. He weighed the options. He could never learn or learn and get a knife out of it. He knew which was the better deal.

Wanume watched as Tsu'tey thought it over. Suddenly he pulled out his knife and was about to cut his hand open, for a blood swearing. To Tsu'tey every promise was a serious matter.

"Deal" He said. Wanume wondered what he was doing. 

"We have a deal but what are you doing?" Wanume asked curious as to what a man with usually stern stature was about to do when he cut open his hand for no reason. Tsu'tey realized that it was an Omaticaya custom to do this and she wouldn't know as she had come from a different tribe.

"Blood promise" He replied as he sheathed his knife "We usually make them for important matters or deals. This is important, but since I know you, I know you will perform." Tus'tey said this, he would be mad if didn't get his knife. Wanume just nodded her head and went back to work on the knife she was making him anyways. She laughed inwardly at his interest into the arts. He still had much to learn though such as hand to hand knife combat, or fixing the blades of broken knives. All in time she thought as she saw him stick the target again. At least he was a fast learner.

Tsu'tey tried his hardest for some reason. He wasn't doing this just to learn for some reason, it was more like he was trying to impress. He blocked off the thoughts as he went back to work on the target, progressively getting better.

Jake threw his bola and wrapped the bola around the ikran dummies neck. Neytiri was on the other side controlling it. She pulled it and the bola came out of Jakes hand.  
"You need better grip, Jake." She said as he tried again. With this practice they were getting no where fast. She wondered if he would even survive getting to the top of Ikinamaya without falling off and dying.

"Neytiri can we do something differnet?" Jake whined. Neytiri noticed the darkening sky along with nightfall and instead lead Jake back to home tree. The sky started to rain a bit and Jake ran inside out of the rain. Pretty soon the rain was the size of ikran eggs and Jake was starting to get tired. He got clearance from moat and slept in the middle of hometree. He lay down and went to sleep effectively delinking from the link.

"So marine how are your skills with a bola." Grace said as she pulled Jake out of the link, checking his sensory motions. "You've been in there a lot lately maybe you should take a break." She pointed this out as if it was night or day. Jake pushed his wheel chair down the hall and started to get in bed. Before he could get out though he was yanked hard from behind.

"Ohh no you don't" Grace said as she pulled him back to the table. Why is this always a reoccurring theme, Grace thought as she almost had to force feed him finally getting him to eat. After that it was smooth sailing for the rest of the night.

**So how do you think. I have a poll running now. Do you think I should write a story following the events of master chief through halo one through three. If so visit my profile and vote NOW!  
Thanks for reading!**


	17. Eko

**Thanks to all those who have read this story and enjoyed it. Sorry for the long update time, I have had a lot of school work, summer reading and other things but I finally got to this. I hope you enjoy it. I plan on getting back to this story again and regular updates so that is something to look forward to guys. Please if you enjoy this story review it so I get feed back. Remember, flames will be used to burn Quaritch. **

The rocks seemed to tumble endlessly into the blue and green abyss below, their clitter and clatter echoed throughout the numerous canyons, created by the mountains. Jake sitting atop his direhorse looked down and started to remember an old Earth saying. What it was, he thought to himself. "Don't look down" that was it. Too late, he thought. He saw what would happen if he fell including the massive fall and being splatted down at the bottom. He looked to his left and saw Tsu'tey leading the group up the massive mountains that kept floating and crashing into each other. He watched as two great big rock formations collided, tons of dirt shearing away from one, the other shoving it aside and life went on. He saw that crazy Na'vi chick named Wanume beside Tsu'tey. Jake although never being into gossip managed to be observant and pick up some things around the campfire. He had heard two things. Wanume had already tamed an Ikran and had to tame another, and she and Tsu'tey had a fling of sorts. He looked at them again and noticed certain closeness to each other, though he would never comment on it out of fear of Tsu'tey lashing out. Of course, he did not mind either because that left Neytiri to him. He watched as she flew overhead the joy clear on her face and he knew why he couldn't wait to fly. Seze let out a large squak as if to amplify her riders meaning of joy and headed under them and passed on. Jake continued to stumble along the cliff on the direhorse hugging so close to the side that the direhorse started to get scrapes on the sides. He realized this only after it came through the link. The group of people, including Tsu'tey, Jake, Wanume and a few other hunters ready for ikinamaya dismounted and started the even more perilous journey on foot. The trek was hard as they climbed up the vines on one mountain and ran hard across the flat of the next. Wanume easily knew why only the hunters had to take this journey. It was not for the faint of heart. They finally reached the cavern with the waterfall and she decided to lean agaisnt the wall as they waited for Neytiri. Of course she had already done it before. The flashback came back to her quicker than she thought it would and suddenly she was engulfed by the memory.

_The large mountain floated before her and loomed overhead. Atton, the leader of the group, jumped effortlessly onto a vine even though he was at least 40 cycles old. He quickly climbed to the top expecting the others to follow. She took in the sights and sounds to remember the day for each of the people may only experience it once. She climbed into the small hallow right before the ikrans nest. Their squall barely audible over the sound of the rushing waterfall overhead….._

She seemed to come out of stupor as Jake was violently shaking her.

"Err, you might want to wake up" Jake said, feeling the eyes of all the hunters on him as he tried to wake her up. Neytiri was at his side and helping her up.

"Are you okay?" Neytiri asked, while pushing people back to give her room. Wanume looked around her and noticed the stares, especially from Tsu'tey in the back, he seemed confused and undecieded. However after she glanced at him it was gone replaced by his normal attitude.

"Jake Sully will go first" He announced this with a snicker, the smile wide on his face. Neytiri shot him a look and quieted down a bit. Jake thrust his bow at Tsu'tey who had to catch it to aviod getting hit by it. She led him out of the cavern while everybody else prepared to follow. It seemed like everybody had left when Tsu'tey approached her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, the malice and menace gone. She wondered how he did that, changing emotions so quickly. However now was not the time for thinking, it was time for action. She still had to claim her ikran and fly home with it. The latter part being easier.

"I'm fine" Wanume said, preparing mentally for the task up ahead. She walked out into the light, her eyes momentarily adjusting, and then into the action. Jake had just jumped into the rock like arena, sheer rock on one side and sheer drop on the next. Neytiri was beside him giving he quick tips as he found his ikran. A few minutes later, with much whooping and hollering and excitement, he flew off on his ikran banged but alive. Neytiri quickly followed him as her job was done. Tsu'tey allowed the other students to pass, and go. Both of them succesfully completed ikinamaya. Then it was her turn. Tsu'tey didn't need to annouce her name because no one else was their. She slowly proceeded to the "arena", the rock partially covered in grass some places rock the other. She passed her first ikran as it let out a hiss and flew off. As she walked towards the next one she swung the bola in her hands, the weight of of it light in her hands. Her feet slowly paded against another rocky part as the third ikran, this time a blueish orange one, flew off with a hiss as it was once again disturbed from sunning that day. Wanume looked around a sense of dispair creeping into her, a feeling that she might be completely rejected today. Her theory was dispelled as she reached the final ikran. This one larger than the rest with a brilliant blue color complimented by a deep red. His eyes watched her every movement and he didn't back away.

He opened his mouth to reveal a large set of teeth and let out a hiss. The ikran and her circled each waiting to make their move. Her bola swinging ready to strike and catch the ikran off guard. Finally the ikran grew tired of waiting and made a move. It lunged for her, jaws open. She quickly sidestepped and and wraped the bola around the closing mouth, however as she jumped onto to the back, queue ready, she didn't anticapate the head swinging back and connecting with her face. She was thrown off of the ikrans back and to the ground scraping her back along the way. She was momentarily stunned as the ikran quickly opened his mouth snapping the bola in half and then turned on her. She got onto her back, a new determination set in, which was cut short as she moved a second to late and the ikran scored a bite on her upper arm. Soon the ground matched the color of the ikrans wing as she realized she was losing this game.

Tsu'tey watched the ikran bite Wanume and as much as he wanted to he couldn't help her. She was quickly losing and if she didn't finish this soon would get killed. He watched as her next attempt met better fate and she managed to get on the ikrans back avoiding the head of the giant beast.

Wanume felt purchase on the ikrans queue as her injured arm reached for her own. She could fell the bite and realized it wasn't as bad as she first thought. Still blood made it hard to stay on the ikran as it was becoming slippery fast. She quickly connected the queues, her mind melding with the ikrans, their breathing became one as he became limp. She now knew his name, as it came to her mind. Eko. Simple but it fit him. For he never quit in his relentless attack. Tsu'tey rushed down and met her while calling for his own ikran. She adjusted to the ikran beneath her and felt a bit of saddness at the thought of her old one. However it was quickly removed as Eko brought out of her thoughts. She rememberd what was next and brought her ikran around so it was facing the drop. She soothed him through the bond and had him walk to the cliff, and just like that they were off. The open sky around them, she tested the bond, atuning the ikran to her commands. He was very skilled. She watched as Tsu'teys ikran flew into view and noticed her was larger than his. Eko let out a squack of delight at the thought of being larger and soared so he was ahead of Tsu'teys.

For once Wanume finally felt free again.

-To be continued

**Thanks for getting this far and promise to update more soon. I really hope this was a good chapter and that it is better than the rest because sometimes I fell like they get worse as they go on. Anyways thanks for reading and a bigger thanks to those who review. **


End file.
